


Gefahr gebannt

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Episode: 2007 Xmas Voyage of the Damned, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Beim Schauen von 'Voyage of the dammed' fragte ich mich, wie Jack dieses Weihnachten erlebt hatte - dies ist meine Version





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2010

Jack sah in den blauen Himmel – es war vorbei. Das Raumschiff, das eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der Titanic hatte, hatte London und die Erde so gerade eben verschont.

Torchwood drei hatte so empfindliche Geräte, dass das Raumschiff geortet wurde, als es in das Sonnensystem hinein flog.

Seitdem hatte er keine ruhige Minute gehabt – schließlich war Weihnachten und dann passierten immer die seltsamsten Dinge. Kein Wunder, dass London fast menschenleer war.

In Cardiff dagegen waren die Menschen misstrauisch, tätigten aber ganz normal ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe.

Zuerst schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber als das Raumschiff von Meteoriten getroffen wurde, machte Jack sich Sorgen. Doch zunächst hielt die Titanic Kurs.

Der Captain hielt im Hub die Stellung. Nach und nach sickerte es bei seinem Team durch, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie meldeten sich bei Jack und boten Hilfe an. Doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sie den Hub betraten. Wenigsten an einem Tag im Jahr sollten sie feiern – außerdem gab es nichts was sie tun konnten.

 

Als der Antrieb des Raumschiffs versagte und es auf die Erde stürzte, hatte der Computer errechnet, dass die Titanic in London aufprallen würde. Torchwood 1 gab es nicht mehr, dadurch gab es auch keine Möglichkeit, das Raumschiff zu zerstören, bevor es auf die Erde prallte.

Jack hielt es nicht mehr im Hub auf, war auf das Dach gestiegen und hatte in den Himmel gestarrt, bis er sicher war, dass die Erde von der Katastrophe verschont worden war.

Er fragte sich, ob der Doctor für die Rettung verantwortlich gewesen war, oder ob es purer Zufall war, dass nichts passiert war.

Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er es wohl nie erfahren würde – er hatte kein Telefon, mit dem er den Doctor mal eben anrufen konnte, um Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Und Martha würde alles andere als begeistert sein, wenn er sie bitten würde, deswegen den Timelord anzurufen.

„Jack!“

Der Captain drehte sich um und sah Ianto der gerade das Treppenhaus verließ.

„Ich komme gleich“, rief er ihm zu.

Er blickte noch einmal hoch, konnte aber nur einen blauen Himmel mit Schleierwolken sehen, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Ianto, nahm ihn in den Arm und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Frohe Weihnachten!“

„Auch dir frohe Weihnachten!“

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Hub, wo zwei dampfende Tassen auf sie warteten.

Jack ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Dabei, merkte er, wie durchgefroren er war. Kein Wunder, hatte er mehrere Stunden auf dem Dach verbracht und versucht, alles mitzubekommen, was in der Atmosphäre passierte.

„Komm her“, befahl er aus einer Eingebung Ianto.

Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch, folgte aber der Aufforderung und setzte sich auf Jacks Schoß. Er zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, als Jack das Hemd aus der Hose zog und seine kalten Finger an seiner Haut wärmte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Es ist Weihnachten und so viel ich mich erinnere, hattest du eine Verabredung mit deiner Familie.“

Nur die Spitzen von Iantos Ohren wurden rot, ansonsten blieb seine Miene ausdruckslos. „Ich habe die Nachrichten gesehen und es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten. Mein Platz ist hier, Sir.“

„Genau hier?“, neckte Jack ihn.

Ianto lächelte. „Nicht ganz, aber das Gebäude stimmt schon.“

Jacks Hände waren soweit aufgewärmt, dass sie auf Wanderschaft gehen konnten, ohne gleich als Lustkiller zu wirken.

Er lächelte Ianto an. „Wenn du nichts anderes vor hast, dann können wir unser Überleben und Weihnachten mit einem Glas Champagner feiern.“ Dabei wackelte er anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Solange du nicht versuchst, deine kalten Füße an mir zu wärmen, gerne!“

Ianto stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Jack blickte ihm einen Moment sinnend hinterher, dann stand er auf und stieg die Leiter zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinunter.

Über dem Bett hing ein Mistelzweig. Er hatte ihn nicht dort angebracht, also konnte es nur Ianto gewesen sein.

Dieser kam auch schon die Treppe hinab und zusätzlich zu der Flasche Champagner hielt er Jack auch noch eine Wärmflasche hin. „Damit du gar nicht erst in Gefahr kommst, deine Füße bei mir zu wärmen.“

Lachend nahm Jack die Flasche an und warf sie zur Seite. Dann dirigierte er Ianto, bis dieser sich auf dem Bett setzte und mit einem Blick auf den Mistelzweig küsste Jack ihn.

Es war Weihnachten.


End file.
